


7

by greenweed



Category: wei bai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenweed/pseuds/greenweed





	7

魏大勋远远地看不清白敬亭在干嘛，还以为他累趴了坐在了沙地上休息，三两步又跑了过来，把他翻身压倒在地，白敬亭还没防抗得及就被魏大勋俯身在他唇上狠狠咬了一口，然后掐着他的下颚堵住了他的嘴，这个吻並没有持续很久，白敬亭的舌头一直四处躲闪不配合，最后以魏大勋在他舌头上轻咬了一口才草草结尾。一声不吭地又埋首进白敬亭的脖颈间，发狠地啃咬他的锁骨和喉结，白皙的皮肤上很快就留下了一个深深的牙印。

太阳不知道什么时候已经半升到空中，耳边传来一声接一声的波浪声，海面上渔船的发动机声音越来越紧，白敬亭不知道是不是自己的错觉，已经听到了人来的脚步声。

“不要......”魏大勋放在他腰上的手已经伸进了他的衣服里，怀孕的Omega皮肤越发紧致细腻，让他一时冲昏了头脑，手上的动作也没轻没重的，沿着他的腰线向上抚摸，温热的呼吸吹到胸前那两个敏感的红点上，然后没入湿热的口腔中，太久没经历情事的身体特别敏感，对魏大勋的身体叫嚣着思念。仅存的理智不断地提醒着他现在所在的场合，随便一个路人都能把他们现在做的事看得清清楚楚。

白敬亭的手不停地在魏大勋的肩上推搡着，一使劲手上沾得沙子便陷到伤口里，疼得他直咬牙，然而身上的人根本不为所动，另一只手甚至伸进了他的裤子里，大手抓着他的臀肉肆意蹂躏起来。

白敬亭急得都要哭出来了，“混蛋......我手疼......”白敬亭说出这句话的时候已经带上哭腔了，他也不确定现在求饶还有没有用，他是真的怕了，没想到脱口而出的却是这样一句话。

更让他出乎意料的是魏大勋听到后真的停了下来，支起上半身把白敬亭刚刚抬起的手拉了过去，原来的应该不算太深的小伤口因为刚刚那通折腾，鲜血染红了沙子，变成满手都是鲜血的骇人模样，魏大勋霎时间脸色都吓白了，手忙脚乱地帮白敬亭把衣服扯好，却发现他膝盖上也有伤。

魏大勋自知理亏，暗暗骂了自己一声，扶着白敬亭坐了起来，把他胳膊拉到自己肩上，一手搂住他的腰，一手穿过他的腿弯处，作势就要把他横抱起来。

“不要！我不要这样！”白敬亭知晓他的意图，红着脸踢着腿开始挣扎，现在这个时间点，到处都是人，他一点都不想这样招摇过市。

“听话！”魏大勋怕他伤口又出血，厉声呵道，“你这幅样子还能怎么走！”

“我就不想要这样！你放开我！”白敬亭又羞又恼，任魏大勋怎么呵斥都不配合。

看着白敬亭一手扶着肚子拧着眉头抱着腿缩成一团坐在地上，脾气倔得就是不愿意走，魏大勋无奈地叹了口气，都要当爸爸的人了，怎么还这么幼稚，似乎是忘了是自己闯的祸。

魏大勋拍了拍身上的西装，抖掉了一身沙子，怕伤口还不处理就会感染，然后背对着白敬亭蹲了下来，“上来，我背你回去。你自己扶好肚子不要压着了。”白敬亭似乎还不为所动，他又接着说：“我数三声，你还不过来别以为我没有办法拖走你。”

白敬亭在背后嘟囔了几声，空荡荡的后背终于落下了一个软软的身体，魏大勋托起他的屁股站了起来，本来还想往上颠一下的，怕不小心碰着他的肚子，小心翼翼地走起来。

“抓紧了。”微凸的肚子顶着他的后背，似乎还能感觉到孩子轻踹肚皮的感觉，魏大勋绷了好几个月的脸终于露出了笑容。

白敬亭的出租屋在村里的一处自建房里，自从这里发展成观光产业之后，这些並不靠海的旧屋成了那些外来务工者的聚集地，一到旺季，这里的人就会都起来，不过现在大多数房子都还是闲置状态，白敬亭租的房子那一层只住了他一个。

房子虽然简陋，但是好在干净整洁，只是房间的光线不好，即使是白天也要开灯，魏大勋心疼他，更是埋怨自己怎么没早点来找他，留下他一个人孤零零地过了四个月，怀孕的日子一定很辛苦的，自己没长点心先好好暗地接济一下就算了，刚刚还把人搞受伤了，一想起来，魏大勋又有些后怕了，还好看着白敬亭除了一些皮外伤，肚子应该没有什么不舒服，如果让他怎么了，他一定不会原谅自己的。

把白敬亭背到床边放下后，魏大勋蹲在地上帮白敬亭处理伤口，虽然都不深，但是满手都是血，魏大勋还是忍不住心疼，“那么大个坑你都没看到，周围还那么多石头。”

白敬亭一听就来气了，“嚯！这要怪谁啊！你不追我会跑吗？”

“你要是不跑，我还能追吗？”

“你真是......滚开！我自己弄！”白敬亭气呼呼地扯回自己的手。

“好了，别生气了，是我不好。”魏大勋知道他恼羞成怒了，小声讨好着又把他的手捉回来，拿起绷带给他包扎完，“可是我会担心啊。”

梨涡陷了下去，嘴角带着笑意，语气是从未有过的认真，白敬亭突然觉得心跳有些失控，终于等到他把伤口都处理好了，他就急着抽回自己的手，“我、我要去洗澡。”

看着白敬亭一手扶着肚子踉踉跄跄的步伐，魏大勋有些担心地跟上前，“我帮你洗。”

“不要！”魏大勋的提议一下子就被白敬亭拒绝了，以前跟他一起洗澡，根本没有一次是单纯的“洗澡”，想起以前的画面，白敬亭的脸又开始发烫。

魏大勋看到他的反应，自然知道他在想些什么，“你的伤口现在不能碰水，我保证只洗澡不做别的，还有你不是怀孕嘛，自己一个人洗澡多不方便，我是怕你一不小心磕到碰到了。嗯？”

白敬亭一点都不想承认自己就是被他那突然特别诚恳的脸给骗了，他被魏大勋挤在小小的浴室里吃尽豆腐，等他终于把他洗干净从浴室里抱出来的时候，身上又多了好几处吻痕。

出来后，魏大勋帮他换了一身T恤短裤，自己也换了一条运动裤，气氛突然陷入了尴尬，两个人面对面坐着都没说话，白敬亭静静地低头搅着手里的衣角，一手轻轻地搭在肚子上。

魏大勋的眼睛一直盯着白敬亭，等着他开口说点什么，那人却连看都不看他，拳头握了又松，过了良久，像是终于忍不住才开口，“白敬亭，你是不是要给我个答案。”

“什、什么答案......”听到魏大勋的那句问话的时候，白敬亭的手指明显地抖了一下。

“别装傻，你知道我在说什么。”魏大勋站了起来，立在了白敬亭面前，对上他闪烁的眼神，“我给过自己时间，也给了你时间，四个月太长了，我每一天都在想你，现在我出现在你面前就是我的答案，我想知道你的回应呢？”

“......”白敬亭别开脸不敢再直视魏大勋直白的眼神，时间像是突然在空气中凝固，两个人又变回了刚刚静静的状态，似乎在等着一个不存在的评判者给他们最终的裁决。

就在此时，白敬亭放在魏大勋身后桌子上的手机铃声不合时宜地响了起来，瞬间打破了屋子里的宁静，被打断话题的魏大勋有些无奈地叹了口气，转身替白敬亭拿起手机正准备递给他，眼睛却瞥到手机屏幕上的锁屏壁纸，还没来得及看清楚，白敬亭却比他更快一步地抢过手机，看都没看就把电话挂掉了，用身体挡住，鬼鬼祟祟地把手机往枕头下塞。

“你手机里藏了什么？”看到白敬亭的小动作，魏大勋更加狐疑，眼睛死死地盯着白敬亭身后的枕头。

“没什么，我妹的电话。”白敬亭一说谎眼睛就会飘忽不定。

魏大勋继续逼问：“那你为什么要挂掉。”

“......不小心按错了。”白敬亭越说越没有底气。

“那我帮你打回去。”魏大勋爬上床就要抢他的手机，白敬亭自然是不给，抓着魏大勋拿了他手机的手张口就咬，魏大勋看着手臂上的“挂件”哭笑不得，“你真属猫啊，总喜欢咬我。”

“你还我手机！”白敬亭捉着他的手放在嘴边当作要挟，张牙舞爪的样子可爱得要命。

“好好好，我还给你，你先松手，刚刚才包好的手别又弄伤了。”

白敬亭看着他的眼里还是满满的不信任，“你先还我。”

“行。”魏大勋话音刚落，被白敬亭捉着的那只手便松开了手机，白敬亭眼疾手快地伸手就要去接，没想到魏大勋另一只手更快地拦在他之前就接住了，就着白敬亭扑向他的动作把他往自己怀里一勾，还小心地避开了肚子。两人双双地倒在了身后的床上，魏大勋一手轻轻地搂着白敬亭，一手举起了手机点开了屏幕，映入眼帘的是两张他再也熟悉不过的脸。

被设为壁纸的照片是魏大勋有一天心血来潮硬拉着白敬亭跟他一起拍的，照片里的白敬亭不肯看镜头，只露了倔强的右侧脸，魏大勋为了配合他，在按下拍摄的那一瞬间飞快地往他脸上亲了一下，还没捕捉到他意外的反应，这张照片就被收录在手机里头了。

那天他擅自把白敬亭手机里的壁纸全部换成了这张合影，还威胁他不能换，不过第二天就被不听话的小猫咪换得干干净净，还跟他说照片都删了，气得魏大勋把他压在床上欺负了很久。

魏大勋突然觉得手颤得厉害，感觉连手机都抓不住了，难以形容的喜悦如同海面的浪潮铺天盖地地向他涌来，把他打得晕头转向，像是在做梦一样，那一瞬间魏大勋感觉自己的心脏都快突破极限了，直冲到他的嗓子眼，白敬亭早就在他怀里放弃了挣扎，魏大勋的手还放在他毛茸茸的脑袋上，不敢相信这一切都是真实的。

口水经过喉结滚动了一下，魏大勋圈着白敬亭翻了个身，支起手臂撑在他两侧，直起身想要看他的脸，白敬亭却抱着他的肩膀不放手，白皙的皮肤红得跟煮熟了的虾子似的，贴在他脖子上的脸颊散发着高温，感觉再不制止就要沸腾了，相邻的两颗心脏都在以不同寻常的速度跳动着，激烈得想要从身体里蹦出来。

魏大勋微微侧过头，用脸蹭了蹭他的头发，然后吻了吻他通红的耳尖，拼尽全力才勉强稳住自己的声线：“白敬亭，你喜欢我吗……”

魏大勋带着点点沙哑的低沉嗓音让白敬亭心里一颤，双手逐渐失去力气，，魏大勋慢慢支起上半身，给两人留出一点空隙，额头相抵，鼻尖对鼻尖，漆黑的瞳孔在彼此的眼睛里闪着光。

“白敬亭，你喜欢我吗？”魏大勋再次用只有两人才听得见的声线又问了一遍。

白敬亭感觉自己就要被魏大勋眼里的深情溺毙，心中的答案呼之欲出，晚上独自睡在昏暗的房间里，他就无法抑制地想念魏大勋温暖的怀抱，过去和魏大勋相处的时间里生活的点点滴滴，每天都会在他的梦里出现，替魏大勋反反复复地倾述自己的爱意。

虽然是半强迫性质的包养关系，魏大勋对他却是无尽的包容和温柔，本以为这个在自己最狼狈的时候出现的人一定会把他一脚踩到鞋底下，但实际上却是对他越发的亲昵和可见的宠溺，无数次地纵容他的坏脾气，让他逐步放下了对他的戒备心，也失去了原本的抗拒之意，取而代之的是从未有过的信任和接纳。

这种认知让他心慌，他不得不全心全力抽出自己的思绪，让大脑从疯狂的思念中得到短暂的停歇，跟魏大勋唯一的一张的合影成了他仅有的慰藉，他曾以为时间能让他这种焦躁不安的情绪中摆脱，然而这个人就在如今就真真切切地出现在自己面前，他竟然用着不能再卑微的语气问他喜不喜欢他，过去整整四个月的努力突然变成了无用功......

魏大勋难以置信地瞪大了眼睛看着白敬亭发红的脸逐渐向他靠近，直到近到可以数清他紧闭的眼睛上的眼睫毛，鼻尖都是他温热的呼吸，最后，微凉的唇瓣印到了他嘴上。

“白敬亭，你知道你在做什么吗？”魏大勋被那个一触即分的亲吻撩得心都在发颤。

“我也不知道......”白敬亭别开脸不敢再看他，耳朵的颜色和轻颤的身体却都在暴露着他的心情。

白敬亭这副样子简直让他心痒得要命，他突然不知道要怎样才能遏止住这过于兴奋的心情，只好发泄似地勾回他的下巴，把满腔的喜悦透过相触的嘴唇传递给对方。

“我会告诉你的......”

密集的吻再也停不下来，魏大勋迫切地用舌头试探着白敬亭的嘴唇，看到他乖巧地张开了嘴，放任他的舌尖顶入他口中，甚至主动卷起舌头跟他交缠，魏大勋觉得自己心动得就要疯掉了。

四个月的思念让他们谁都不舍得中断这个吻，才离开一点点距离就马上被换了个角度又吻了上去，唾液从嘴角流出滑倒下巴处，又被舌头勾回到嘴里，胶着的水声回响在唇齿之间，鼻尖的喘息声也愈发粗重。

魏大勋控制不住激动地在他的背脊胡乱地抚摸，才穿上不久的T恤很快就被他揉得乱七八糟，修长有力的双手穿过他衣服下沿感受他皮肤的温度，手指轻轻摩挲着圆润的肚皮，通过宽松的裤腰带伸进他的裤子里，抓起那两团绵柔的软肉大力揉搓，感受着手指陷入到肉里的温柔触感。紧密相贴的下身让那两根散发着高温的硬挺依偎在一起，随着魏大勋时不时的下压动作互相摩擦。

“嗯......啊......”欲火蔓延的速度快得让白敬亭有点承受不住，在魏大勋吻上他的喉结的时候忍不住轻哼了一声。殊不知这对于魏大勋来说是最好的鼓舞，让他的情欲愈加亢奋，洁白的T恤被推到胸部之上，嘴唇沿着他好看的肌肉线条向下亲吻，锁骨、乳头、腹肌，一路留下了濡湿淫糜的痕迹，让白敬亭整个人都发起了颤，咬着手指也含不住那破碎的低吟声。

当魏大勋细长的手指隔着那两层薄薄的布料摸到他已经勃起的性器时，他甚至紧张得弹了起来。把那条碍事的短裤扒了下来，里面白色的内裤已经被前端冒出来的液体浸湿了一大片，透过半透明的布料隐隐约约还能看到里面勃起的器物的形状和颜色，散发着情欲的味道，魏大勋被眼前的场景勾得眼睛发红，忍不住咽了咽口水，伸出舌头在那撑起的帐篷的顶端轻舔了一口......

白敬亭被刺激到紧张得就要并起腿，然而魏大勋却伺机挤进了他的腿间，进而把他下身最后的遮挡物也给脱了下来，两条依旧细白笔直的长腿被握住腿弯按在两侧，把赤裸裸的私处完全暴露出来。粉嫩的性器上青筋微微凸起，饱满圆润的前端还在不断地流出透明的黏液，流经身后稚嫩的小穴，随着主人的呼吸微微张合，一幅任君采劼的可爱模样。

白敬亭能感受到魏大勋灼热的视线正落在他那个难以启齿的地方，让他羞得直发抖。他低头看到魏大勋慢慢地在他腿间俯下了身子，温热的呼吸逐渐靠近那个地方，他甚至能感觉到他已经硬得发疼的性器在不断吐出液体，把他的下身弄得湿漉漉，最后被温柔地含入一个高温湿滑的口腔中......

“不要......嗯......”

这样的做法对于白敬亭来说实在过于刺激，可随着魏大勋一个深深的吞咽，他就软了身子，包满绷带的双手扯着在自己的腿间起起伏伏吞吐着阴茎的黑发，却忘了是要把他按得更下还是要把他推开，魏大勋的舌头顶弄着他前端的小孔，不断把冒出来的黏液勾进嘴里，像是在品尝什么绝世美味一样舔得啧啧响。

听得白敬亭面红耳赤，从下腹涌起的快感更是让他整个人都发起了颤。底下饱满的两个阴囊他也有很好照顾到，含进嘴里用牙齿轻轻撕咬，把整根器物弄得湿漉漉泛着水光......

魏大勋的每一次吞咽都深到喉咙口，敏感的顶端被挤压在那个狭小湿润的角落，白敬亭的思绪乱成一团，不自觉地拱起了腰背，却像是在迎合他吸吮的动作，强烈的射精感让他激动得绷直了脚背，白敬亭知道自己就要到了，着急这要推开魏大勋的脑袋，没想到魏大勋却抱住他的大腿把他拉得更近，把他嘴里的性器含到最深处，随着几下快速的吞吐和重重的吸吮，白敬亭感觉脑子里仿佛闪过一道白光，双腿难耐地夹紧了魏大勋的脖子，在一声绵长高亢的呻吟过后，全部泄在了魏大勋口中。

空气里充斥着浓郁的情欲的气息，回荡着两人急促的喘气声和呼吸声，怀孕的身体似乎更加敏感，白敬亭在激烈的高潮中停留了许久才回过神来，却听到耳边传来一声清晰的吞咽声，白敬亭难以置信地低头看向跪坐在自己腿间的黑发男人，深情的眼眸不复往常的清明，唇角还挂着点点白浊，突然注意到白敬亭看他的目光，竟然伸出舌头把剩下的那点白浊舔进了嘴里，色情得像是在勾引他一样。

“你干嘛！吐出来啊变态！”从震惊中回过神来的白敬亭着急地直起身就要掰开他的嘴，却被他握住肩膀按回了床上，扶着他的后颈，张开嘴就把他两瓣薄唇含进了口中，熟捻地顶开他的牙关把自己的舌头伸了进去，舌尖上满满的还是粘腻湿滑的液体，呛人的腥咸味从嘴里散开，把白敬亭的大脑熏得昏昏沉沉。嘴唇分开的舌尖拉出一条细细的白丝，魏大勋轻笑着把它舔了去，抱着迷迷糊糊的白敬亭又亲了好几口。

“好吃吗，小白？”

“变态！”

白敬亭的脸一下子又红了几度，气愤地锤了他的肩膀，“就不觉得脏吗！”

“我喜欢的人怎么可能会脏。”

“你......”

听到喜欢两个字白敬亭觉得心脏蹦蹦乱跳，突然不敢直视魏大勋的眼睛，红着脸缩进魏大勋的颈窝里。看着白敬亭这种撒娇般的动作，魏大勋开心极了，把他搂在怀里轻轻地晃，“白敬亭，我喜欢你。”

“......哦。”把脸藏起来的白敬亭声音也闷闷的。

“就这样？”魏大勋佯装生气地掐了掐他的屁股，“不懂得礼尚往来吗？”

“......”白敬亭贴在魏大勋脖子上的脸颊突然开始发烫，呼吸似乎也停滞了，放在他身后的小爪开始挠起他光裸的后背，却始终没说出点什么。

“白敬亭......”魏大勋把人从怀里捞出来，抵着他的额头，“告诉我好不好。”

白敬亭还是低着头不敢看他，放在魏大勋肩膀上的双手握成了拳，微张的薄唇张了又合，连续咽了好几口口水。

“我......喜、喜欢......”白敬亭的脸已可见的速度变得通红。到最后的几个尾音已经几不可闻，魏大勋却听得再清晰不过，他也没有再为难他，小猫咪肯说出这两个字对他来说已经是个惊喜了。

由上而下的吻很快接踵而至，这一次更多了几分急切，魏大勋把两人身上仅剩的衣服迅速褪得干干净净，久违的肌肤相贴的感觉让两人都情不自禁地轻呼出声，迫不及待地轻晃着身体，让两具光裸的躯体更加紧密地贴合摩擦。

胸前饱满挺立的两点在相互的触碰下变得坚硬，白敬亭才刚刚发泄过的下身在魏大勋的套弄下也很快重新硬了起了，跟魏大勋的靠在一起，在两人粘腻的小腹间厮磨。

还没有发泄过的魏大勋很不满足于现状，蹂躏着白敬亭柔软的臀肉，一手抓着白敬亭的手撸动着两根紧贴在一起的性器。

“不、不做吗？”白敬亭脸红着问。

魏大勋盯着他坏笑，“这么想做吗？”

“才没有！”白敬亭恼羞成怒。

“你现在四个月，而且肚子那么小，一定是没有好好吃饭，孩子都没营养了。”魏大勋抱着他的背，引导着他的手一起上下滑动，小小的房间里已经溢满了两股信息素的味道，像是泡浸在红酒里的青柠，清甜却又醉人。

在高潮过后的两人都轻轻发着颤，魏大勋轻轻地摸上白皙的肚皮，感受到似是孩子踹了一下白敬亭的肚子，他轻吻了一下白敬亭泛红的脸颊，“谢谢你。”


End file.
